Dealing
by true love
Summary: This is my version of what the next season should be like. please read and review
1. Default Chapter

The scence is at Felicity and Bens aparment in Palo Alto. It is night and they are Ben is asleep. Pan to the bathroom. Felicity is sitting on the edge of the bath holfing her tape recorder.  
  
Felicity: Dear Sally, I told you i would let you know how things were with Noels wedding. It was beautiful. Zoe looked stunning and the love between him and Zoe was amazing. Somehow I was jelous. Ben and I have been engaged for so long now but we never even discuss it. Now with everything that has happened with Claire I don't even know what I want anymore. I know I forgave Ben but that was the easy part. The hard part is coming back to school and seeing Claire in class and hearing all the things she has told me. It all started a couple of days after we returned from New york.  
  
(The scene is at Felicity and Bens apartment. They are both lying in each others arems watching TV. The phone rings)  
  
Ben:Hello..........I'm good, is there anything you want?,..........No, i cant do that..........I told you.........listen I;m sorry but I have to go.(He hangs up the phone) Unbelievable.  
  
Felicity: Who was it?  
  
Ben: It was Claire.( He sees her face fall) Listen she just wanted to catch up. I told her before that i dont want to see her anymore, she just has to accept it.  
  
Felicity: OK. ( She sits up and covers her face, like she is about to cry)  
  
Ben: Felicity. I'm sorry. I have asked her not to call.  
  
Felicity: I know, its just hard (her voice starts toi get louder) I mean she was a part of your life for a whole month. There must have been feelings involved. What if she loves you?   
  
Ben: It wouldnt matter. I love you.( He pulls her towards him and kisses her head) I am planning on spending the rest of my life making this up to you.  
  
Felicity:I know. I have forgiven you but.......  
  
Ben: Shhhh (He interupts her and starts kissing her. It becomings intense straight away)   
  
Opening Credits. 


	2. Chaper two

( Felicity is working at a coffee-like Dean and Deluca0  
  
Felicity: Thanks ( She hands a coffee over to a customer. She puts her head down for a moment and then lifts it to see Claire standing there)  
  
Claire: I need to talk to you.  
  
Felicity: I am working.  
  
Claire: I know, but i also know you finish soon. Remember, Ben and I used to come down and have a mocha with you when you finished. Cant we just have a drink or something?  
  
( Felicity looks obviously upset and is clearly angry. You can see that vein in her forehead pop up)  
  
Felicity: Listen Claire, don't think we are friends. Ben is coming down here when I finish and I want you to be gone. I know everything that happened and I know that he wants you to leave him alone.  
  
Claire: Oh really.( She stands up very straight and tries to tower over Felicity) Did he tell you everything? About the hotel? About my car? About your bed? ( Felicity looks down at her feet. Claire smiles.) You dont know the half of it Felicity. Ben and I shared something and if you hadnt caught us we still would be. Did that ever cross your mind?  
  
Felicity: I am working and you should leave.  
  
Claire: Fine.( She starts to wakl away then turns back) I'm soory if you cant deal with this.  
  
(Felicity walks to the back room and sits on the ground and starts to cry)  
  
Cut to:( Laurens apartment. Ben is hugging Andrew)  
  
Ben: I hate having to say goodbye to him.  
  
Lauren: I know, but you can take him next weekend if you want. I know i could use a break.  
  
Ben: Yeah, sure. I'll make sure its okay with Felicity and call you tonight.  
  
Lauren: How is she?  
  
Ben: You about the Claire thing?  
  
Lauren: Yeah, I mean is she coping with being back at school and seeing her.  
  
Ben: She's fine. We're great. Claire called the other day and make it a little awkward but we'll be fine. Yeah we're gret.  
  
Lauren: You seem like you have to reassure yourself alot.  
  
Ben: No I dont. We are great ( Looking at his watch) I really have to go. Felicity is finishing work soon and I am meeting her.  
  
Lauren: Ok.( Ben starts to open the door) But Ben, I was there with you when you found out about Felicity cheating. I saw how long it took for you to deal with it. you have to make sure shes really okay or your going to loose her without even realising it. (Ben looks at her then shuts the door)  
  
Cut to: ( felicitys work.She is waiting out the front. She looks really upset.Ben is running down the street towards her)  
  
Ben: I am so sorry I'm late( he leans in to kiss her. Felicity pulls away) Hey, whats wrong?  
  
Felicity: Where were you?  
  
Ben: I was seeing Andrew at Laurens. Are you OK?  
  
Felicity: I dont know ( She looks up at his face and starts to cry) Claire was here today.  
  
Ben: What?  
  
Felicity: She wanted to talk to me. We started to argue and she told me some things.  
  
Ben: What, what did she say?  
  
Felicity: She told me there was a hotel and her car. She said it was in our bed Ben. Is it true? Are these things true?  
  
Ben: (He looks deaply into her crying eyes) Um, yeah. ( Felicity coovers her face with her hands)  
  
Felicity: I thought I could do this, I really did but.....  
  
Ben: What are you saying?   
  
Felicity: I just need some more time to be OK with all of this. You snuck around my back for a whole month and I just cant trust you now.   
  
Ben: Please dont do this. Please let me make it up to you. Please let me keep loving you. Please Felicity, let us get through this together. ( he holds her tightly and strokes her hair.)  
  
Felicity: ( chocking back tears) I think after finals i shouls move out. I am going to go away for awhile. ( Ben looks distressed) Please understand that I have to do this. It doesn't mean I dont love you. I just need to be alone to work out what I am going to do.  
  
( Ben kisses her and hugs her. He looks into her eyes and nods.)  
  
( We are back at the scene with Felicity recording her tapre to Sally)  
  
Felicity: So I made my decision. After finals I am going to go somewhere. i dont even know where yet, what i do know is that i love Ben and I want us to get through this. I think this will be good for us.(Ben walks into the bathroom and smiles at her. Felicity shuts off her tape)  
  
Ben: I thought I heard you talking. Sally?  
  
Felicity: Yeah.(She stands up and walks over to him, putting her arms around him) You know I love you, right?  
  
Ben: And you know I love you?  
  
Felicity: And thats whats going to get us through this. I just....  
  
Ben: I know. ( Felicity looks up into his eyes) We;re going to be fine.  
  
( Close up of Ben, he looks unsure. Then there is a close up of felicity, she also looks unsure- The piano music is playing.)  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. chapter three

For anyone who cares i am sorry i havent updated this in so long. I will update it more if i got more reviews. I just figure that no-one is reading tit. So on with the story........  
  
  
( We see felicity walking through an airport. She is holding a suitcase. She passes a sign that says SAN FRANCISCO AIRPORT.)  
  
Felicity: Sally, I decided to go to sanfrancisco because my father had a college buddy who worked in a hospital here. He is now the cheif of staff so he is letting me do the round with him for my summer training. I was at the airport waiting for him to pick me up when this guy walked up to me  
  
( We see felicity sitting on a chair at the airport when a tall dark guy in his 20's walk up to her.)  
  
Guy: Hey, let me get that for you.( He motions to her bags)  
  
Felicity: No, I am fine.( She looks a little concerned)  
  
Guy: You dont want to have to carry them for yourself do you?  
  
Felicity: (She is starting to get angry) Listen i dont know who you are but could you please leave me alone. I am waiting to get picked up and i will tell security if you dont just go away.  
  
Guy: Whoa Felicity, I'm sor....  
  
Felicity: (Interupting) How do you know my name?  
  
Guy: Thats what I was trying to say. I am Adam, Adam Shaw. You are staying with me and my dad for the summer, your working with him at the hospital You are felicity right, i mean i only saw pictures.  
  
Felicity: Oh my god. I am so sorry, I thought you were some creap trying to steal my bags.( She covers her face with her hands) God this is embarassing.  
  
Adam: No, it's my fault, I should have introduced myself. But now you know who i am van i carry your bags?  
  
Felicity: Sure. ( He picks up her bags and they walk away)  
  
  
  
( We see the loft Sean and megan are sitting at the table eating breakfast , while Ben is pacing behind them.)  
  
Ben: I mean she should have called by now. She knows I am staying here for a while. What if soemthing happened? What if she doesn't want to speak to me? What if shes met someone else?  
  
  
Megan: Ben will you please just sit down and shut up. Felicity only got her flight a few hours ago. She will call you. Stop obsessing over it.  
  
Ben: Sorry, i am just worried.  
  
Megan: ( sarcastically) How sweet. (under her breath) It you were worried in the firast place none of this would have happened.  
  
Ben: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Megan: You know exactley what it means Ben. This whole Felicity spending the Summer away is beacuse you couldnt keep your pants on.  
  
Sean: Megan!!  
  
Megan: No Sean he needs to have a piece of my mind. Felicity went to bed one night ahad a bizzar dream and forgave him. She never said all the things she was thinking the night before and i think ben needs to know.  
  
Ben: Megan can you just shut up. What is going on between Felicity and me is none of your business.  
  
Megan: Thats where you are wrong. Felicity is like the sweetest girl on the planet and when you break her heart again its going to be me that has to help her pick up the pieces. She doesn't deserve that.  
  
Ben: Fine whatever. I'm going to play basket-ball. ( He grabs a ball and leaves the loft, slamming the door behind him)  
  
Sean: Nice Megan, real nice.  
  
Megan: What did I do?  
  
  
( We see felicity antering another loft style apartment. Adam is in front of her carrying her bags)  
  
Felicity: Wow this place is amazing. I looks alot like the loft where my friends lived during college.  
  
Adam: Yeah. Its pretty great. The spare room is this way ( He takes felicity into a room)  
  
Felicity: This is great. Thanks. Is your dad home or at work because i really want to thank him.  
  
Adam: He's at work. He is always at work. So felicity I hate to be rude but i have alot of work to do today, but i will be in my studio which is just down the hall a bit.  
  
Felicity: (Her face lights up) Your an artist?  
  
Adam: Well i'm trying to be.  
  
Felicity: I took art alot at college.   
  
Adam: I thought you were doing pre-med.  
  
Felicity: I was but then i changed and then i changed back.  
  
Adam: Wow, well you are welcome to come and join me. I just figured you wouldnt be interested.  
  
Felicity: Of course i am interested. Art is amazing, i love it.   
  
Adam: Okay then after you (He gestures for Felicity to leave the room. She does and he watches her with a hppy look then follws her.)  
  
  
( We are back at the loft. Ben is sitting by the phone waiting. Sean enters)  
  
Sean: You know when you do that it never rings.  
  
Ben: I called the airline. Her flight landed hours ago.   
  
Sean: Well maybe she had to go straight to the hospital.  
  
Ben: Or maybe she is already having too much fun that she forgot about me.  
  
Sean: Ben...  
  
Ben: No Sean. I know Felicity. She always calls when she arrives places. I just hop she is okay.  
  
  
( We see felicity in the studio with Adam. They are both laughing. We then see shots of ben sitting at the table waiting. Eventually he stands up and goes to bed.) 


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter for those who care. So sorry for taking so long. Your reviews are lovely and I will try and write more. I have to say that I miss felicity and really want more episodes. If anyone else is writing fanfic then post it so I can read them!!!!  
  
( We see Ben sleeping in his room at the New York loft. He is tossing and turning. Eventually he gets up and starts walking towards the kitchen. He gets out a bottle of water, takes a sip and sighs. Megan walks down from her bedroom)  
  
Megan: Hey.  
  
Ben: Hey.  
  
Megan: Cant sleep?  
  
Ben: She still hasn't called.  
  
Megan: She is probably just tired Ben.  
  
Ben: It doesn't take long to make a phone call.  
  
Megan: Listen Ben, you know exactly how I feel about this whole situation, I basically think you deserve anything you get.  
  
Ben: Megan, please I don't want to hear it.  
  
Megan: Then let me finish. I think you are arrogant and selfish and don't deserve anyone in the same league as Felicity, but for some freaky unknown reason that will never make sense to me, she loves you. ( Ben slightly smiles) It doesn't mean I think you are ever going to be the person she deserves, it just means I think it will be okay. Give the girl some time.  
  
Ben: Thanks. I think.  
  
Megan: You two will be fine. (She hugs him) And if you ever tell anyone about this talk I will make you pay.  
  
Ben: I believe you will ( Ben smiles and goes to bed)  
  
( The scene is back at Adams art studio. Felicity is asleep at a desk with drawings around her. Adam walks into the room holding two coffees. Felicity begins to stir and wakes up)  
  
Felicity: God, how long have I been asleep? ( We see she has a big black smudge on the side of her face)  
  
Adam: All night. We both bombed out. ( He picks up a cloth and heads towards felicity) Here, you got a smudge. ( He wipes the smudge away and stares at her. Felicity smiles)  
  
Felicity: Thanks. ( She takes a sip from her coffee) I should get dressed and go to the hospital. I haven't even met your father yet.  
  
Adam: No big loss. He is always busy. He will love you thought. An aspiring doctor. Everything he wanted for his own children.  
  
Felicity: Well after seeing all your artwork, I think being a doctor would be a big waste for you.  
  
Adam: You are nothing like what I expected.  
  
Felicity: What did you expect?  
  
Adam: A snob. Every other person who has worked summers with my father have been stick up and don't care about anything but themselves.  
  
Felicity: I love art. I love medicine. I cant help it.  
  
Adam: (Smiling at Felicity. We can see he is interested. Felicity seems to like the attention) Go out with me.  
  
Felicity: Was that a question or a demand?  
  
Adam: Just let me take you somewhere. You will love it I promise.  
  
Felicity: I would love to..  
  
Adam: But..  
  
Felicity: I am sort of in a bit of a... oh my god Ben. ( She jumps of her chair and head out of the room) Can I borrow your phone?  
  
Adam: (Looking rejected) Sure.  
  
( Felicity picks up the phone and dials. We cut to the Loft where we see Ben sitting on the floor throwing a tennis ball against the wall. The phone rings.)  
  
Ben: Hello.  
  
Felicity: Ben. Hey.  
  
Ben: God, Felicity. Where have you been? I have been so worried. You didn't call.  
  
Felicity: I am so sorry. I was tired and time just flew away.  
  
Ben: Its okay. Its good to hear your voice.  
  
Felicity: ( looking a bit uncomfortable because Adam has walked into the room) You too. I cant really talk. I have to go to work soon.  
  
Ben: Okay. Um... call me tonight?  
  
Felicity: I'll try.  
  
Ben: So good luck today. I love you.  
  
Felicity: You too. Goodbye ( she hangs up the phone and turns towards Adam) Sorry about that.  
  
Adam: Boyfriend?  
  
Felicity: Complicated.  
  
Adam: Well maybe we shouldn't go out and complicate things more.  
  
Felicity: Its probably for the best.  
  
Adam: Okay so... I am going to go for a walk. See you later.  
  
Felicity: Bye. ( Adam walks out of the apartment. Felicity looks sad and heads towards her room.)  
  
( We see Ben sitting in his room at the loft. He grabs the phone and dials a number. )  
  
Voice on end of the phone: Hello American Airways. Candy speaking.  
  
Ben: Hi I want to make a booking for a flight to San Francisco  
  
(FADE OUT) . 


End file.
